Certain types of video recordings, for example surveillance recordings associated with security systems, chronicle an environment over long periods of time. Such video recordings may include only a very few relevant events. Finding and presenting those relevant events can be a long, tedious process.
Existing video surveillance systems do a poor job of directing a reviewer to operational video of interest. The reviewer can search by, for example, date and time, or for video connected with a motion or alarm event, but the reviewer must play back the video one search result at a time. This is a time-consuming process, so reviewers are unlikely to conduct reviews unless they already know there is an issue requiring review.
While some analytic tools aim to filter the search results more effectively, the user is still compelled to play back one video at a time.